Honeyfern's Cooking Show
by catspider12
Summary: Honeyfern has gathered up some cats to compete to make the finest foods for a cat using wacky materials. The winner faces off against Honeyfern to try to win 100,000 robins. Each loser has to spend the day with one of the most annoying cats ever, Berrynose, Swifty, Skystar, Thunderstar, and Grey Wing. First 15 chapters are from former concept. (Formerly Win a Date with Honeyfern)
1. The begining

**Special thanks to LarenRiverSister for giving me the idea to do this with her story, "Win a date with Foxleap".**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Win a date with Foxleap.**

"I want a cat to love Cinderheart", Honeyfern was saying to her sister, "Is it so much to ask for." "Well you loved Berrynose, but Poppyfrost took him after you died", she responded, "So for you , yes it is too much to ask."

"I will start a date show then", Honeyfern said sternly.

"Cinderheart, you will be co-host, Berrynose, you are security, Poppyfrost, you are camera-cat", Honeyfern said, "This will be a test run of the real show, camera ready, Start filming." "Hi cats of all kinds welcome to are new show, Win a date with Honeyfern", Cinderheart said, "I am your co-host , Berrynose over there is security, Poppyfrost is camera-cat, and here's your host, Honeyfern!" "Hello everyone who has come here tonight, this is a little intro to are show which will be on for the first time tomorrow night", Honeyfern said to the fake, cardboard, cat-shaped figures, "I myself will go on a date with the cat who gets the most questions right, the losers get to be beat up by Berrynose, thank you for listening to this short preview to my show."

"That went well", Honeyfern said. "Well if you mean scaring toms by telling them what Berrynose gets to do to the losers", Poppyfrost replied, "We won't get very many cats now that there scared of my mate." "We will still film tomorrow", Honeyfern said back, "We only need three toms."

 **You heard Honeyfern, we need Three toms, please nominate using reviews!**

 **Ps: I know this chapter is short but I don't want to bore you with boring intros.**


	2. Reedwhisker, Breezepelt, Firestar

**We have 78 shrews to start with. We lose shrews each time a date goes badly or Berrynose beats someone up**

 **Thanks to** **Anonimous** **for 2 toms.**

"Berrynose, stop messing around with that innocent, hideous cat", Poppyfrost yowled to her mate who was throwing lamp posts at a hairless cat named Rock. "I can't help it", he mewled pittifly, "He's so weak and helpless." "He's also blind, plus he's Jayfeather's old man friend",she howled back. "Oh", Berrynose said dropping a lamp post, "Sorry." "We just lost 2 shrews thanks to you", Poppyfrost said anxiously.

"Start filming", Honeyfern yowled, sitting on her bright blue sofa. "Good morning toms and she-cats", Cinderheart said, "Welcome to Win a date with Honeyfern, here's your host, Honeyfern." "Hello cats and kittens, three toms will compete today to take me to Cinderpelt's firewood thats turns to cinders store", Honeyfern said brightly. "Please welcome Breezepelt and Reedwhisker nominated by Anonimous",Cinderheart mewed, "Also welcome Firestar nominated by the person who is typing this as we speak." The three toms walked in slowly and sat down on the bright blue couch. Honeyfern pulled out three bright blue cards that had Cinderheart's handwritten questions on it, "First question: Are my sisters gorgeous", she mewed, looking at Cinderheart with a evil glare.

"No" said Breezepelt, "I prefer you" he looked at her with longing in his eyes. "...", said Firestar. "Yes", said Reedwhisker, "You are overrated, they are hot." "One point for Breezepelt",said Honeyfern, dazed by a sense of love for the dusty tom while Cinderheart put a tally under Breezie-poo. "OK next question", she said, "Am I a stupid nerd", she said with a glint of hatred for Cinderheart. "No", said Breezepelt. "...", said Firestar. "Yes", Reedwhisker mewed dryly. "Breezepelt wins", said Honeyfern, "lets go before my sisters put cameras on us to spy on us." Honeyfern grabbed his arm and they sprinted away next door to Cinderpelt's store.

 **We need toms. Honeyfern can't have Breezepelt forever.**

 **Please tell me if you see any improvements I could make in the next episode.**


	3. Skystar, Appledusk, Stormtail

**76 shrews, not bad, but we need more.**

 **Thank you Dawnwhisker for these toms.**

"Honeyfern", Cinderheart yelled, "It's time to get to the show." "Coming" she yowled.

"So how was your date with Breezy last night", Poppyfrost asked when they were in the car. "Amazing", Honeyfern sighed, "He's such a good kisser." "OMG", Berrynose wailed from the driver seat, "You hate me noooow." "Yes I do", she responded.

"Camera ready?", Honeyfern asked, "Start filming. Hello cats of all kinds, welcome to our show. Today we have Stormtail, Skystar, and Appledusk, nominated by Dawnwhisker, the winner will take me to Applefur's orchard" The three toms walked onstage and sat on the bright blue couch. Honeyfern pulled out her iridescent blue cards.  
"First question: Green or blue", she asked. "Blue" said Stormtail and Skystar immediately. "Green" said Appledusk. "Points for Stormtail and Skystar, for Appledusk...Berrynose, do your worst", Honeyfern said coyly.

Berrynose jumped on Appledusk and threw telephone poles at him. "What did I do to deserve this", he cried. "NO ONE CHOSES GREEN OVER BLUE NEAR ME", Honeyfern growled, "Take him away." Berrynose dragged the wailing tom to the door, then flung him out of it. "Next question", she mewed joyfully as if it had never happened, "Is blue my favorite color." The two remaining toms stared in shock at the door then quickly said, "Yes" "Points for them", Honeyfern mewed, "remember, Berrynose gets to do that to the loser and then tomorrow we will show it on the big screen." The toms looked frightfully at Berrynose. "Final question: Me or Cinderheart",Honeyfern meowed. "Cinderheart", Stormtail blurted with a look of fear on his face. "You", Skystar said triumphantly. "Lets go Skystar", Honeyfern mewed, "Have a nice trip to the hospital Stormtail." Berrynose put a evil grin on his face.

 **We lost 4 shrews because of what Berrynose did.**

 **If we run out of shrews the show will have to shut down.**

 **Please give me more toms and reviews.**


	4. Ashfur, Sol, Firestar

**We're back up to 76 shrews because that last date was good.**

 **Thanks to Cats for the toms today!**

 **No family members of Honeyfern can enter this show.**

"Honeyfern", Cinderheart yowled, "Put on that "hideous" dress so we can go. We're gonna be late" "Coming, coming", Honeyfern mewed from upstairs. "I hope this next cat is a better kisser than Skystar" said Honeyfern when they were all in the car, "That cat sucks." "Well he is old", Poppyfrost mewed, "Not like Berrynose or Breezepelt." "Or Lionblaze", said Cinderheart dreamily. "I love Breezepelt", said Honeyfern, "He's so handsome." "I hope Firestar isn't in this one", said Cinderheart, "He sucks at questions. All he says is … ."

"Welcome toms and she-cats to our show, Win a date with Honeyfern!", Honeyfern said joyfully, "Let's say hi to todays toms who are competing to take me to Yellowfang's herb center, Ashfur, Sol, and Firestar, nominated by Cats." "Oh come on", Cinderheart mewed loudly, "Curse you Cats." "Quiet on set", Poppyfrost said sternly to her sister. "First question:", Honeyfern said, taking out her cards, "Clawka-Cola or Pawpsi." "...", said Firestar. "Clawka-Cola", mewed Ashfur. "Pawpsi", said Sol with a cunning smile. "Points for Ashfur and Sol", Honeyfern mewed, "Your a monster." "Everyone says that about me", Sol pointed out. "Next question:", said Honeyfern quickly, "Does Skystar suck." "...", said Firestar. "Yes", mewed Ashfur. "No", said Sol. "Let's go to the herb center and watch through my phones connection to the security cameras, and see these two idiots get beat up by Berrynose Ashfur", Honeyfern mewed with joy.

 **I need more toms if you want more of this show.**

 **We gained 2 shrews by the day going so well.**

 **Yet again a reminder, no family members.**


	5. My little secret!

**It seems like you want this back, so it's time to tell you my idea.**

The yellow tabby she-cat was washing off something on her fur. In fact, her fur was coming off! The yellow was chipping off into grey. Cinderheart stepped out of the shower with flakes of yellow on her fur. The same thing was happening with a pale gray cat! A yellow tabby came into the same room as Cinderheart with gray flakes on her fur, it was Honeyfern! "Wasn't it funny how we tricked them all into thinking that I was you", said Cinderheart laughing. "Yeah we even tricked Poppyfrost", mewed Honeyfern, "My favorite food is robins not shrews, and I despise blue, I really like green." They had painted their fur as each others color and had tricked everyone. A cat padded into the room, it was Breezepelt, "You were never Honeyfern", he mewed sadly. Then, he stepped into the shower. When he came out, he wasn't Breezepelt anymore. "LIONBLAZE", the girls screamed, surprised. Sure enough, there was Lionblaze with pale gray tabby flakes on his golden yellow fur. "I tricked you fools", he yowled, "I heard what you were doing and decided to do it myself. Cinderheart, you just remarried me." She gasped with delight and relief. "Let's keep going with the show", they all yelled happily.

 **Oh yes, it was Cinderheart the whole time people! We will continue with Honeyfern!**


	6. Thrushpelt, Runningwind, Blackstar

**We are back with 100 robins!**

 **Thank you HHQ Fandoms for the cats today!**

 **I'm here listening to some of my favorite songs and typing!**

 **Feel free to suggest questions. I'm running out of ideas.**

 **Hope you like this one!**

"Honeyfern", Cinderheart mewed, "We'll be late for your first time hosting."

"Coming", Honeyfern called back.

"You WHAT!", Poppyfrost yowled.

"We switched fur colors and tricked everyone", Honeyfern mewed holding her laughter. Poppyfrost started screaming so loud that Berrynose swerved and crashed the car.

"BERRYNOSE", they all yelled.

"We're still here", he said. Sure enough, they were right next to the stadium. They all went inside and got into place.

"Ready", Honeyfern mewed, they all nodded, "Start filming. Hello people, welcome to my show. Let's all welcome the three cats who are all competing to take me to Appledusk's Grocery Store, Thrushpelt, Runningwind, and Blackstar!"

"Hello", Blackstar said, "I am so amazing."

"This isn't the Blackstar show Blackstar", Honeyfern mewed.

"Well then I'm out", he said and turned around.

"Berrynose", Honeyfern mewed, "You haven't beaten anyone up in a while. Go right ahead with this one."

"You really mean it", he said, his eyes glowing.

"Go do it", Honeyfern. Berrynose took his beloved telephone poles and flung them at Blackstar.

"First Question", Honeyfern said cheerfully, "Would you rather eat deer or bear?"

"Deer", they both said.

"Next Question: Would you rather die at the hands of Clawface or Scourge?", Honeyfern asked.

"Scourge", mewed Runningwind, "He would kill you fast with no pain."

"Clawface", said Thrushpelt, "All he did was steal kits and kill a medicine cat."

"Points for Runningwind", Honeyfern mewed, Last Question: Would you rather name your clan PoopClan or BerrynoseClan?"

"PoopClan", they said.

"Let's go Runningwind", Honeyfern mewed.

 **That was Honeyfern's first chapter being host.**

 **We lost 1 robin because of Blackstar.**

 **WE'RE BACK BABY! WOOOOHOOOOO!**


	7. Bramblestar, Alderheart, B-b-brokenstar

**Two chapters in one day.**

 **99 robins.**

 **Amazing Music.**

 **WE'RE BACK!**

 **Thank you ellabellu for these cats.**

"Start filming", Honeyfern mewed, "Hello toms and she-cats. Let's welcome our contestants who are competing to take me to Clawface's boxing range, Bramblestar, Alderheart, and … B-b-brokenstar." Brokenstar's mouth was foaming and he was choking.

"Berrynose", Poppyfrost mewed darkly, "End his misery

"My pleasure", Berrynose said. He slid out his claws and slit Brokenstar's throat.

The other two cats looked at each other and bolted out the door.

"Great", mewed Honeyfern, "Now we have to close up and clean up this mess."

 **I know that was a little … bloody, but it was Brokenstar choking on deathberries.**

 **That earned me 10 robins.**

 **109 robins!**

 **WE'RE BACK!**

 **I'm sorry, I'm excited and hyper today.**

 **WE'RE BACK!**


	8. 12 Tom Halloween Special!

**Today is my Halloween special, since tomorrow is Halloween!**

 **Honeyfern is going to date with 12 cats of my choosing that are all bloodthirsty evil psychopaths in Halloween costumes.**

 **Hope you are scared out of your mind!**

Honeyfern jumped in the car with her demon ballerina costume on, followed by Poppyfrost (the pink poofy loch ness monster) and Cinderheart (the Lionblaze fan-girl zombie). "Seriously Cinderheart", mewed Poppyfrost, "You are already a Lionblaze fan. Why wear a torn shirt that says "Lionblaze+Me = Hearts"?"

"Because Lionblaze is my everything", she said back, kissing the sign of Lionblaze that she had in her paw, "Why are you a pink death monster?" Poppyfrost growled and grumbled for the rest of the way there.

When they got to the studio, they immediately started. "Ready?", Cinderheart mewed, "Start filming."

"Hello toms and she-cats", Honeyfern mewed, "Today we are doing a Halloween special with 12 of the top most evil cats. Please welcome Scourge, Thistleclaw, Hawkfrost, Darktail, Snowtuft, Tigerstar, Darkstripe, Clawface, Sol, Brokenstar, Ashfur, and last but definitely least Clear Sky who are going to Scourge's Cemetery for the Evil". The 12 toms padded on stage with murderous smiles on their faces. They all had the freakiest costumes on. There were vampires, werewolves, and much more. "First joke/question: Who are the cousins of the Werewolf?"

"Oh I know this one", Tigerclaw screamed from within his werewolf costume, "The Whatwolf and the Whenwolf". (Laughs in background)

"Correct", Honeyfern said, "Next question: pumpkin seeds or pumpkin pie?"

"Seeds", said Scourge in his vampire costume while the rest said pie.

"Time for Scourge to die", Honeyfern said cheerfully. She pressed a button on her chair that said "Fall into a Pit of Snakes" and Scourge fell into a pit of snakes.

"Next Question: Would you rather fall into that pit or say the right answer?"

"Fall into the pit", mewed Hawkfrost ,in a hawk costume, and Tigerstar.

"Say the right answer", said everyone else.

"OK Father and son", Honeyfern mewed, "You get to die together", she pushed another button that said "Get eaten by your clones" and their clones popped up and ate them.

"Next Question: Would you rather eat eyes or eat peeled grapes?"

"Eyes", said Snowtuft the Yeti cat.

"Grapes", said the 8 cats that remained. Honeyfern pushed another button that said "Get killed by your worst nightmare" and a fat purple and pink harmless caterpillar went over and ate Snowtuft, silencing his screams.

"Next question: What do you do when the lights go out? Is it A. Scream or B. Go murder someone.

"A", said Darkstripe(as a hippie), Sol(as a killer clown), Ashfur(as a sad murderer), and Brokenstar(as a deathberry). The other four said B. Honeyfern pushed a button that said "Death by deathberries" and robot arms with deathberries popped out of the wall and were sticked in Darkstripe, Sol, Ashfur, and Brokenstar's mouths. They all choked and died.

"Last Question:", Honeyfern mewed, "Who has carved my face on a pumpkin?"

"Me", said Clawface in a blow-up butterfly costume with a pathetic and dorky smile on its and Clawface's faces. But Clear Sky(as a cloud), Thistleclaw(as Tigerstar), and Darktail(as Onestar with a slit throat and a axe stuck in his head) all met unfortunate ends as Honeyfern pressed a button that said "Death by poison" and died.

"Clawface is the winner of my Halloween special!", said Honeyfern, "Let's go to the cemetery".

 **(At the cemetery)**

"This place is nice", mewed Clawface. Honeyfern crept up behind him and grabbed her knife. When he turned around to look at her, she slit his throat. Honeyfern dug a hole where Clawface's old grave was and threw his body on top of the other one.

 **This was probably my longest chapter for this. Plus most scary. Except for that blow-up butterfly part.**

 **145 robins because of today's funness.**


	9. Veterans Day special and new cats!

**Hey my fans and friends, I know I haven't posted in a while but I just wanted to do a Veterans Day special to brighten the mood!**

 **At least 100 robins today!**

 **One more thing, I'm adding myself(Spiderclaw) and my Dad(Foxtail) to this story! So check out the story that will come out in the next couple of days that will have my family in the world of Warriors!**

"Hurry up Honeyfern", Cinderheart mewed, "I don't care if you don't want to date someone old or torn up. I have a surprise at the stadium!"

When they got to the stadium, they found Honeyfern's favorite cousin and her father, Spiderclaw and Foxtail. Spiderclaw was a eight toed, on each foot, she-cat with long grey fur and green eyes. Foxtail was a long-haired, reddish tom with green eyes and a messy tail full of thorns.

"Oh great", Foxtail mewed, "I hate this show but Spiderclaw insisted that I be the new security now that Poppyfrost and Berrynose are off at sea on that infernal cruise. Spiderclaw will act as camera cat."

"Dad, shut up", Spiderclaw retorted, "You are grumpy enough, so stop bickering and be nice to your niece. Now Honeyfern, you and I have some catching up to do, so don't pay attention to dad. I saw how you and Cindy…"

"DON'T CALL ME CINDY!", Cinderheart screeched.

"Cinderheart shut up and be nice", Honeyfern mewed back, "We haven't seen them in moons."

"Yes, as I was saying", Spiderclaw started, cautiously looking at Cinderheart, "I saw how you tricked everyone by switching fur colors. And then Lionblaze", she started to laugh, "Lionblaze pretended to be Breezepelt and tricked you so all Cinderheart did was remarry L-lionblaze."

They stared at their laughing cousin and Honeyfern mewed, "Let's get inside." They all agreed and followed her into the stadium.

"Welcome toms and she-cats to my show. Today, we have a new camera cat and security due to Poppyfrost and Berrynose's cruise. Their names are Spiderclaw and Foxtail, my cousin and Uncle, Spiderclaw is the camera cat and Foxtail will be using his ungroomed, thorny tail as a weapon to be security.", mewed Honeyfern, "It is also my Veterans Day special today so please welcome some retired and torn up cats that are probably supposed to be dead, Longtail, Tigerstar, and ewww, Purdy."

"Why eww youngster", the old tom croaked.

"Because you're old."

"At least I died of natural causes instead of young and jumpy from a snake bite.", Purdy retorted.

"That's fair enough", Honeyfern agreed, "Now first question: Milk or Cream?"

"Cream", mewed Longtail and Tigerstar.

"What's cream?", said Purdy, confused.

"You don't know the magic of CREAM!", said Honeyfern, shocked, "Points for Longtail and Tigerstar. Next question: Do you like Berrynose?"

"No", mewed Purdy.

"Yes", mewed the other two.

"Points for Purdy", Honeyfern said disgusted, "Last question: Would you rather eat a mouse or a robin?"

"Robin", mewed Purdy.

"Mouse", said Longtail and Tigerstar.

"Yuck I have to date a old fat cat", mewed Honeyfern, who was pretending to puke while everyone else was laughing.

"Who are ya calling fat", mewed Purdy, who was quite plump.

"That is all", mewed Spiderclaw and the screen went black.

 **Yay I'm in a story, finally.**

 **Because of the occasion, 10 more robins which means 119!**


	10. Sneak-Peak for next week!

**Catspider here again, I'm back with more Win a Date with Honeyfern!**

 **We've got 119 robins!**

 **Remember to favorite/follow and review your toms!**

 **Today we are doing a sneak peak at next week which will be the HUGE Thanksgiving special!**

 **I know that it's been a lot of specials, but I promise this is the last one until the Christmas one next month.**

"Welcome toms and she-cats to my show on our Thanksgiving special!", Honeyfern mewed, "Cloudtail, Graystripe, and... oh no, not again, Purdy."

"Why do I have to be here with somma these here younguns who hate me", Purdy mewed, "I mean, I had to kiss her and she is now bearing our kits."

"I am not", Honeyfern protested, then she looked at her stomach and groaned, "Your to old to have kits, so why am I going to have yours?"

"Because I'm not too old to have kits", he explained, "This is an alternate reality so we can do whatever the author says we can do."

 **Yep, Honeyfern's having Purdy's kits but if you want to know more, wait to next week because this is just a sneak-peak.**


	11. Thanksgiving special!

**Catspider here again, I'm back with more Win a Date with Honeyfern!**

 **We've got 119 robins!**

 **Remember to favorite/follow and review your toms!**

 **Today we are doing a HUGE Thanksgiving special!**

 **I know that it's been a lot of specials, but I promise this is the last one until the Christmas one next month.**

"Welcome toms and she-cats to my show on our Thanksgiving special!", Honeyfern mewed, "Cloudtail, Graystripe, and... oh no, not again, Purdy."

"Why do I have to be here with somma these here younguns who hate me", Purdy mewed, "I mean, I had to kiss her and she is now bearing our kits."

"I am not", Honeyfern protested, then she looked at her stomach and groaned, "Your to old to have kits, so why am I going to have yours?"

"Because I'm not too old to have kits", he explained, "This is an alternate reality so we can do whatever the author says we can do."

"You're right but what if I don't want your kits."

"To bad."

"Okay guys, it looks like Cinderheart will have to step in today", Honeyfern mewed, "I can't do anything today or until I have my kits. But I can be the co-host."

She pushed Cinderheart toward the chair. Cinderheart snapped her claws and everything turned from green to blue.

"First question", she mewed, "Do you like turkey with cranberry sauce?"

"No" mewed Cloudtail, "I like kittypet food."

"Yes", croaked Purdy, "Once when I was a youngster…"

"Not the time Purdy", said Graystripe, "Yes I love turkey."

"Points for Purdy and Graystripe", Cinderheart mewed, "Next question: Is Lionblaze ugly."

"Yes", they all said.

Cinderheart pressed a button that said "Turn into a turkey and cranberry sauce" and they all turned into a Thanksgiving feast.

"Guys I need some help with this", she mewed. All of the staff went over and started eating cranberry sauce with eyes.

 **Maybe it's not that huge but it's disgusting!**


	12. Firestar, Sunstar, and Grey Wing

**I'm gonna guess 130 robins and leave it at that!**

 **Thank you HHQFandoms for the cats and questions today, Plus the Moonkitti meme!**

 **I'm making this unsettling for Cindy because it's Firestar!**

Honeyfern had been getting fatter by the second. Her sister, cousin, and Uncle had left her to run all the way to the stadium. Bearing an old fat guy's kits was not easy at all. But at least she gets to torture Cinderheart today!

…

"Welcome toms and she-cats to Honeyfern's show", Cinderheart mewed, "Honeyfern has to be co-host because she's going to have Purdy's kits."

"That's messed up", said Crowfeather.

"Not as messed up as you talking about Leafpool when you sleep", retorted Nightcloud, "It drives me insane."

"Well me loving Leafpool and Feathertail is better than loving you."

"You never said anything about Feathertail."

"I hate you and Breezepelt and his kits."

"How dare you think/say that about your son and his kits."

"Well I do."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Well, do to this situation, we have to see a commercial break", mewed Spiderclaw who turned on the commercial.

 _Are you tired of Moss-balls falling apart as soon as you touch them?_

 _Well, thanks to our cutting edge technology, we have invented a new way to play._

 _With our durable Leaf-balls, your kids toy won't break._

 _Leaf-balls are made of the Sky Oak's leaves and will never fall apart._

 _Call 530-567-8924 (Do not call this number)_

 _Leaf-balls are not responsible for kids wanting to climb up the Sky Oak who then fall and break/dislocate their leg._

"Welcome back to Win a date with Hon um Cinderheart", Cinderheart mewed, "Please welcome the cats who are competing to take me to Brindleface's orphanage for white fluffy kits with blue eyes, Grey Wing, Sunstar, and Firestar-WHAT! I hate Firestar. CURSE YOU HHQFANDOMS!"

"Hey, that's my friend your cursing at", Spiderclaw mewed.

"Oh", Cinderheart looked confused, "SORRY HHQFANDOMS."

"Much better", said Spiderclaw.

"Now first Question", Cinderheart mewed, "Do you like Berrynose?"

"NO", they all said, even Firestar this time.

"Next Question: Have you ever seen Brambleclaw in his Tigerstar form?"

"Yes", said Firestar.

"Who are they", mewed the other two.

"Last Question: Do you like waffles?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME RANDOM CATS, I DON'T KNOW WHAT A WAFFLE IS!", Firestar bellowed.

"Firestar dosen't like waffles!", cried Cinderheart.

"Firestar doesn't like waffles!", the audience cried.

"Firestar doesn't like turkey", mewed Cloudtail.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH", said the audience.

"AUGH, I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!", yelled Firestar.

"Thank you for watching our show", mewed Spiderclaw, "I hope you liked this episode of Win a Date with H ahem Cinderheart!"

 **Well that was… weird but I'm weird so deal with it.**

 **MOONKITTI MEMES FOREVER!**

 **Oh, I want to tell you something funny. So one time my teacher wore this shirt that said "Math is Hard, so is Life, Deal with it", and then we had a hard math problem that he couldn't figure out so he said "WHY DID I HAVE TO WEAR THIS SHIRT TODAY!"**

 **I'm adding some robins to the pile. 140 robins for us so we don't go out of buisness.**

 **Well I think your bored of listening to me so, Bye!**

 **Oh one more thing, HHQFandoms, do "Up on the Housetop" for your Warriors Christmas Carols!**

 **Now Bye!**

 **Wait, I need you to suggest questions for me and maybe some MoonKitti memes and don't forget torturous toms for Cindy while we have her!**

 **Finally Bye fellow Warriors fans! :) (Thanks HHQ for teaching me that!)**


	13. Firestar Family Edition!

**Many thanks to** _ **Graceheart of RiverClan**_ **and me,** _ **catspider12**_ **for the cats today.**

 **150 robins today!**

 **My house is covered in Christmas decor and there is mold under the carpet so don't rush me here.**

 **This is just what I call the "family edition" so… yeah.**

 **There will be more family editions. The next will probably be either Bluestar or Graystripe.**

 **I am sorry Firestar lovers for what is contained in this chapter.**

 **WARNING!: THERE IS THE MOST DANGEROUS THING IN THE WORLD FOR YOUR EYES IN THIS CHAPTER… KIT-TALK!**

 **CAUTION!**

 **DANGER!**

 **KIT-TALK!**

 **EVERYBODY RUUUUUUNNN! THE WORLD IS ENDING! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!**

 **I love being so weird. It's very amazing.**

 **Finally out!**

"Oh Cinderheart", Honeyfern teased, "You have to date someone of Firestar's family."

"Wait", she mewed, "WHAT! Can I pick?", she mewed, staring at Lionblaze.

"No", Honeyfern said gleefully, "You even have a chance to date your kits though."

…

"Welcome back to Win a Date with Cinderheart", Cinderheart mewed, "Today we are doing a family edition for Firestar. Please welcome, coughkillcough, the cats who are competing to take me to Mousewhisker's version of Chuck-E Cheese's, Firestar, Jake, Scourge, Socks, Cloudtail, Ferris, Whiskers, Dewnose, Snowbush, Larksong, Shadowkit, Flipkit, Jayfeather, sweetie-baby Lionblaze, FERNSONG!, and SNAPKIT!. That shouldn't be allowed but OK."

…

"Momma", Shadowkit mewed, "Wasa date?"

"Yeah wasa date?", said the other two kits to Dovewing.

"It is something you might have to do today because your all related to Firestar", she answered.

"Whoa", Shadowkit mewed, "I'm wewated tawo Fiwerethtar, da gweat weader a WundaCwan."

"Yes young one", Dovewing answered.

"Tho arwas we", asked the other kits.

"Yes."

"Coowal."

"But wasa date?"

"It is when you… go out to dinner with someone you like."

"You and Daddwe algaways goes out tawo dinnsers ath Cow and Mouse's stweak houze", Shadowkit argued, "Doesat mean isa date?"

"Yes", mewed Dovewing, "Now get on stage kits."

"Okaway", they mewed and scrambled on the stage.

…

"First Question: Do I hate one of your certain relatives that is a fiery orange and joined the clans as a kittypet?", Cinderheart mewed.

"Whosat Momma", mewed Snapkit.

"Yeahs, Whosat", mewed the other kits.

"Firestar kits", she answered.

"Yesses, yous hates himges", they said while all the full grown idiots just sat there with blank looks and said, "...".

"Points for the kits", said Cindy, "Next: Is Firestar stupid?"

"Considitersing thats heses nots ansersing your quersitions", mewed the kits thoughtfully, "Yeses".

"...", said the rest.

"Points for the kits", growled Cinderheart, "Next question: Is Firestar ugly?"

"Yeahses", mewed the kits who stared at Firestar's fox dung covered pelt, "The Allegiances say that heses handessome but heses vergy ugawy."

"God, the kits are winning", said Cinderheart astonished, "Yet another question: Is Firestar a wackadoodle?", she mewed while staring at Firestar wiggle his tongue and lol his eyes while walking weirdly from side to side.

The kits stared and mewed, "Yeses."

Cinderheart said, "Correct. Next Question: Does Firestar smell like a fox-dung covered skunk?"

The kits ran over and smelled Firestar, "Yeses", they mewed plugging their noses.

"...", said the rest.

"You kits are very smart", mewed Cinderheart, "Next Question: Is Firestar very cute?"

The kits stared at him as he nibbled his paw and drooled on Jake, "Nowes", they said, disgusted.

"Yep", agreed Cinderheart, "Last Question: Does Firestar pick his nose?"

The kits glanced at Firestar, whose toe was in his nose, "Oh Yeahses", they mewed.

"You three little kits are coming with me to go play at the Chuck-E-Cheese's", mewed Cinderheart who then took a glance at the mothers and said, "Don't worry. I won't kiss them or anything, just watch them have fun."

"Yays! Yays! Chuck-E-Cheese's!", squealed the kits happily.

 **Well, Goodbye now.**

 **Stay tuned in for more, Win a Date with Honeyfern!**


	14. Goodbye everyone

**I'm sorry people but my story is also going Foxleap. :( I'm really bored and getting into my other stories so read those because I'm done with this.**

 **Once again sorry.**


	15. I guess I'm not done

**Okay, maybe I'm not done after all. I am now on Hiatus, give me any ideas that could get this rebooted and we'll start again. Thanks for watching, maybe for not the last time, Win a Date with Honeyfern!**


	16. Mapleshade Appledusk Oakstar Pt1 Frst ck

**Today, things are going differently. I am still taking three cats, but this time all genders are allowed.**

 **Thunderstar and Skystar are paired together for the maximum annoyingness.**

 **I split each 'episode' into three parts.**

 **Thank you Gorseslash for the annoying cats idea.**

Honeyfern ran out of the room, happy to have her show back. This time, it's a little different. It was now a cooking show.

She'd had her kits. Their names were Horsekit, Wolfkit, and Riverkit. Riverkit loved to play with Spiderclaw's adopted son Frogkit.

Honeyfern hopped in the car with her sisters and cousin following. Foxtail sat in the driver's seat.

…

When the arrived the kitchen/stadium, they saw the annoying cats standing outside. Honeyfern walked past and nodded solemnly. The annoyings stared back.

Honeyfern, Cinderheart, and Poppyfrost sat in the judge chairs. Foxtail stormed to the entrance to start guarding the door. Spiderclaw padded to her camaras and turned them on.

"Welcome toms and she-cats to my new show", Honeyfern mewed happily, standing up, "Honeyfern's Cooking Show! I am your host and the one you have to beat to win 100,000 robins. Please welcome the judges, Cinderheart and Poppyfrost! Now", Honeyfern grinned, "Say hi to our contestants, cats by Plutodragon, Mapleshade, Appledusk, and Oakstar."

Three mean looking cats stomped into the room, shooting everyone glares before each taking a cooking counter with a basket of ingredients on it.

"To win", Honeyfern mewed, "You must win the most rounds and get to me. The three losers have to spend the day with our annoying cats. If you beat me, I spend the day with the annoyings and you win 100,000 robins. If I win, you spend the day with the annoying cats and I keep the robins. Now open your baskets!"

The cats opened the weaved baskets.

"For the appetizer round, you must make mouse bread out of", she listed off the objects as the contestants picked them up, "Mouse hearts, tansy petals, robin feather flecks, mouse butt, and catmint flour."

The contestants purred as they took out the last object.

"30 minutes on the clock", mewed Honeyfern.

Mapleshade immediately grabbed the mouse heart and butt and put them in the mixer. She grabbed a stick of butter and threw it in with the meat. She then poured the flour in and sprinkled the wing flecks on the top. Mapleshade turned on the mixer and mixed up the stuff into, the same thing. Mapleshade smacked her head and put water in the bowl. Turning on the mixing device once again, the mottled she-cat turned the meat and flour into a doughy substance. She scooped up two wads of dough and plastered it on the pan next to her. Mapleshade put the pan in the oven and set the timer at 8 minutes. 8 minutes later she grabbed the pan and flung the bread on the plates.

… _meanwhile_

Oakstar smashed all the raw ingredients into two balls and flung a ball on each plate.

… _meanwhile_

Appledusk poured the flour on the plates and decorated them with tansy patels, ignoring all the meat-like stuff.

…

"Times up!", yelled Honeyfern, "Give your creations to the judges."

The three cats set the plates next to Poppyfrost and Cinderheart.

"First", mewed Cinderheart, "We will start with Appledusk."

The judges grabbed the poorly decorated one and Poppyfrost mewed, "This isn't bread", and the judges pushed it away.

Next was Oakstar's who the judges also did not eat.

Last was Mapleshade who the judges stuffed their faces in her bread.

… _After the waiting for the judges to decide_

"The person going home is", Honeyfern said dramatically, "Appledusk!"

 **Come back soon for the next round!**


	17. Be Back Soon!

**Okay, here I go. I am dropping Honeyfern for the time being. I want to finish A Dog in the Clans series first. It will be back, just not for a while. But trust me on this, the chapters are things you don't want to miss for any of my stories. Be back again someday, The writer of Honeyfern's Cooking Show.**


End file.
